Un Nuevo Xana
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: La llegada de Olaya, marca un comienzo en las aventuras de los guerreros de Lyoko, Xana requiere la presencia de Olaya, ella es su nuevo objetivo, la zifosoa ya no busca a Aelita, acaso Olaya tiene algo que ver con Franz Hooper? Descubriran el porque de que Xana necesite a Olaya? Lee
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Noah, aqui para dejaros una historia de Codigo Lyoko**, **que más... a si... un nuevo personaje saldra aqui, espero que os guste mucho, me he esforzado, jajaja :)**

**Empieza.**

**Un Hola Para Ti.**

Vacaciones, es una palabra que muchos usan como diversion, pero esta solo, Yumi, Odd, Aelita y Jeremy. Dentro de 1 semana volverá a ver a sus amigos, "menos mal..." piensa. Respira hondo, hoy sus padres habian decidido ir a comer a casa de una persona que no sabia quien era, para hablar de su colegio, o mejor dicho internado, posiblemente una mujer que sea amiga de su madre quiera meter a su hijo/a en el colegio y que el sea su amigo o algo así.

Llegaron a una casa, "espera... esta casa es la casa de Olaya" pensó. Abrió los ojos rapidamente. Estaba en casa de su prima.

-Mamá ¿estamos en casa de la tía Maura?- pregunto Ulrich aun sin creerlo.

-Sí, me pidio que le hablase de tu colegio. Venga vamos y comportate- dijo su madre seriamente.

Ulrich bajo del coche al mismo tiempo que su padre. Allí entraron a comer.

-Hoola Ulrich- pellizca su mejilla -Has crecido tanto, paasad, Ulrich, Olaya esta en su cuarto, sube, la comida aun no esta hecha habeis llegado taaan proontoo-

-Es que hace tanto que no te veo hermana- la madre de Ulrich abrazo a su tía.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos- su padre hizo lo mismo.

-Jenrry esta en el salón, si quieres ir- dijo Maura

-Ire- contesto el padre de Ulrich.

-Te ayudo en la cocina- dijo la madre de Ulrich.

Ulrich vió como sus padres iban cada uno a un lugar diferente, el subió la escaleras para ir al cuarto de su prima Olaya.

Toc Toc.

-NO QUIERO SALIR- grito.

Ulrich rió, tipica reaccion de Olaya cuando se enteraba de su traslado.

-Soy yo, Ulrich-

-¿Ulrich?- Abrio un poco la puerta y mostro su cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes.

-Hola Oly- contesto como saludo.

-Ulriich!- grito Olaya.

Abrió de todo la puerta para abrazarlo, Ulrich correspondió el abrazo de su prima, 6 años ya sin verla.

-Pasa- dijo haciendose a un lado y dejando entrarle en su habitacion.

Entro con cuidado y me siento en un puff naranja que tiene, ella se sienta en el rosa.

-Bueno, ¿que tal todo?- pregunta curiosa.

-Bueno, mis padres son muy exigentes, pero e conseguido aprobar.

-Humpft, no me hables de padres, quieren meterme en un internado porque como salen mucho de viaje tengo que estar vigilada.

-Bueno, estare yo, nos veremos más-

-Ala eres como mi padre-

Ulrich rio mas fuerte.

-No tiene gracia- cruzo sus brazos sobre su camiseta palabra de honor rosa, con aquel fruncido tan mono con una chaqueta vaquera corta, se fijo en que era más femenina, llevaba una falda tubo negra y unas botas negras que parecen zapatillas de casa.

-Bueno, tranquila, Oly- contesto aun intentando parar de reir.

-Eres tan tonto- dijo entre sonrisas, para luego lanzarle un cojin y de broma intentar meterselo en la boca.

-Para, para, no me rio, no me rio- contesto riendose más.

-sigues riendote- dijo más fuerte riendose a su lado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA- los dos calleron de los puffs hacia atras con un ataque de risa, Ulrich pateaba el suelo intentado parar de reirse, con las manos en el estomago que le empezaba a doler de tantas risas, mientras que Olaya estaba con el culo el vientre hacia abajo golpeando el suelo de la risa que le causaba.

Cuando pararon de reir se miraron y sonrieron.

-Uf... pense que no daba parado- conresto Ulrich.

-Hacia tiempo que no me reia tanto.

-Venga si te ries así reconoce que te lo pasaras bien internada conmigo y mis amigos-

-Umm... bueno... vale. No me negare hasta la muerte... solo un poquitito- dijo para reirse nuevamente.

Ulrich la siguio. Ese día se lo pasaron riendo.

-0-

Llego a ese internado acompañada de Ulrich.

-Bueno, ya estoy aqui...

-Sí... una hora antes- Ulrich bostezo nuevamente para darle la mano a su prima.

-Uf... otra vez nueva- bajo su cabeza.

-Tranquila Oly, ya tienes 5 amigos asegurados-

Sonrio a su primo. Y los dos fueron al despacho del director a buscar su nueva habitacion.

Llegaron y fueron atendidos por el director.

Rellenaron algunos datos y le dieron su curso, como Olaya tenia un año más que Ulrich ella tendria que ir un curso más adelante y eso lo hacia dificil pero Yumi tambien tenia 15 años, asi que a lo mejor se llevaban bien.

-Bueno su cuarto se lo enseñara Jim-

Jim recogió el equipaje de Olaya.

-Muchas gracias Jim- dijo con una sonrisa y una educación correcta.

-De nada jovencita, Sthern. Puedes irte.

-Pe...

-Pero nada, es la planta de las chicas, ella ya tiene compañera, LARGO-

Olaya siguió a Jim sin antes echar la lengua a Ulrich que se habia quedado de brazos cruzados.

-Em... aquí es. Esta es su compañera Aelita Stones-

-Hola- dijo Aelita al ver a Olaya.

Olaya sonrio y paso a la cama libre.

-Hola soy Olaya Smith- sonrio.

-Es un placer- contesto Aelita.

Olaya empezo a dejar la ropa en su parte del armario que Aelita habia dejado para ella.

-Gracias por dejarme parte del armario- dijo Olaya.

-De nada, estoy contenta de tener una compañera.

-Si... a mi no me hacia ilusion venir, pero un chico me combencio- rio.

-Si, vaya es tu novio?- pregunto Aelita.

-No, pero es mono- contesto Olaya.

-Vaya...- dijo mirandola con una sonrisa.

-Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Olaya dejando su portatil en el cajon de la cama.

-Tengo 14 años y tu?- le respondio a la pregunta la pelirosa.

-15, eso significa que no vamos en la misma clase- contesto Olaya.

-Sí... es hora de irse.

-Te sigo- dijo Olaya.

Aelita conducio a la chica rubia por todo el campus, hasta unas listas. Donde ellas estubieron buscando sus nombres.

-SI, me ha tocado con Odd, Jeremy y Ulrich-

-Has dicho... ¿Ulrich?-

-Sí, ¿por?-

-Vas en clase de mi primo, el fue el que me convenció para venir a este internado-

-Enserio eres prima de Ulrich?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Em... si- contesto como timida.

-Vaya que bien- sonrio.

-Mira alli estan Odd, Yumi y Jeremy, vamos- agarro su mano y la arrastro hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos, mirad esta es Olaya Smith, mi compañera de cuarto.

-Hola- Olaya salió y Odd solo abrio la boca al ver tal bellezon ante ella.

-Yo soy Yumi encantada- dijo Yumi sonriendole.

-Hola, Olaya, vamos en la misma clase sabes?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-en serio que bien- dijo Yumi sonriendole.

-Yo soy Jeremy encantado-

-Hola, Jeremy tu eres el cerebrito al que llaman Einstein?- pregunto Olaya.

-Em... si pero como sabes eso?-

-Adivino el futu...

-No cuentes trolas Oly-

Ulrich agarro a Olaya y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Bueno, puedo leerte el futuro-

-Si, si lo que digas-

-¿OS CONOCEIS?- pregunto Odd, saliendo del trance.

Yumi miraba furiosa la escena.

-Sí, ella es Olaya, yo la llamo Oly desde pequeños, es mi prima-

Yumi suavizo su expresion y volvio a sonreir, aliviada de que entre Ulrich y ella no hubiese nada, solo vinculos sanguineos.

-Por cierto, ¿tu eres Odd?- Olaya sonrio, pero le parecio un chico muy guapo.

-Si encantado- dijo ruborizado.

Olaya sonrio.

-Bueno, chicos, nosotras dos nos vamos a clase, nos estan llamando.

-Hasta despues- sonrio Olaya.

Yumi y ella se fueron de alli, para ir a su clase, escucharon todo lo que el tutor que este año le habia tocado la señorita Herts, decia.

Hasta que en el ordenador salio un signo, que Yumi conocio, eso Olaya pudo deducirlo, se puso muy nerviosa al verlo y se levanto.

Entre la confusion y el corte de luz, Olaya siguió a Yumi y vio a Odd, Jeremy, Aelita y Ulrich. Ella solo se puso a escuchar.

-Pense que habiamos derrotado a Xana- dijo Yumi

-Pero... parece que tendremos que seguir luchando...- contesto Jeremy

-Si volveremos a ser heroes- grito Odd, lo suficientemente bajo para no ser oido.

-Y a lo mejor, puedo ver a mi padre de nuevo- Aelita sonrio.

Olaya, salio de su escondite.

-Em... ¿sois heroes?-

Todos se giraron a verla.

-Oly... no has oido mal... nosotros- Ulrich no pudo terminar.

-ESO ES FANTASTICO, yo tengo una vida aburrida, porfavor dejadme ayudar-

Todos se miraron entre si, parecian estar pensandolo.

-Bueno... esque...

-POR FAVOR, NO SE LO DIRE A NADIE, DEJADME AYUDAR, QUIERO AYUDAR-

-Um... de acuerdo...- contesto Jeremy

-Enserio?- pregunto Olaya al borde de la emocion.

-Sí- contesto Odd.

-SOIS GENIALES-

Olaya abrazo a Odd con fuerza y Odd, simplemente se quedo quieto ruborizado al tacto de la chica.

-AAAHH, por fin podre ayudar-

-De acuerdo te lo explicare lo que hacemos- dijo Ulrich andando al paso de Olaya.

-Olle... tienes tu monopatin?-

-Sí voy por el-

Olaya corrio y fue a su cuarto a por el... hasta que lo cogio y al girarse.

-Jim-

Hasta que vio esa marca la de la pizarra.

-aahhhhhhhhhH!

Jim le lanzo un rayo y consiguio que se desmayara.

Jim salto por la ventana y paso casi al lado de los chicos haciendo que se diesen cuenta de que Olaya iba en sus brazos.

Odd y Ulrich fueron a seguir a Jim, corriendo más agilmente que nunca para salvarla, mientras que Jeremy y las chicas les seguian para ir a la fabrica.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Jim desmayado y un programa de virtualizacion, Olaya estaba virtualizandose en Lyoko ahora mismo.

-No lo entiendo, porque la necesita Xana?- pregunto Jeremy.

-NO HAY TIEMPO ENVIAME A SALVAR A MI PRIMA- grito Ulrich.

-Sí, vamos Jeremy- dijo Aelita asustada, por el secuestro y el preciso ataque de Xana.

La virtualizacion fue un exito, hasta que vieron como unas arañas y unos bloques perseguian a Olaya.

-Bua...- dijeron al ver su vestimenta.

Llevaba un top negro con unos enlaces a una falda, dejando al descubierto su vientre, su falda era negra y rosa, con unas botas de montaña, elegantes de color blanco con los cordones rosas, llevaba el pelo rizo haciendo tirabuzones y tenia una especie de guadaña a la espalada y unas cintas atadas a la faldas, que parecian cintas ritmicas.

-Vayamos a ayudarla- dijo Odd

Nos encaminamos hasta alli y vimos como ella corria hacia nosotros.

-SOCORRO- gritaba corriendo.

Olaya no supo por que, pero cogio las cintas de su falda y y golpeo a los bloques con ella, paralizandolos.

-¿Como as hecho eso?- dijo Ulrich al lado de Olaya.

-No lo se... simplemente se me ocurrio.

-¿Por qué no usas esa guadaña de la espalda?- dijo Aelita a mi altura.

-¿y que hago con ella?- pregunto para mirar a los chicos.

-Pues das en el blanco- dijo Yumi señalando el circulito de Xana.

-Chicos estais bien?

Olaya miro a su al rededor al darse cuenta de que faltaba Jeremy.

-¿Jeremy?-

-Sí, ¿estas bien?- pregunto la voz

-Sí, pero ¿donde estas?- pregunto para mirar a ambos lados.

-Larga historia, ahora teneis que cargaos a los bloques y a las arañas y despues ir a desactivar la torre.

-Torre?- pregunto.

-Te lo explicamos despues, Odd y Oly, vosotros dos os cargais a los que nos sigan. Yumi y Yo nos encargamos de cubrir a Aelita mientras desactiva la torre y Aelita se carga a quien venga a por ella ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí- dijeron todos.

-No te molesta estar conmigo?- pregunto Odd.

-EH? No eres guapo y además majo- ella se ruborizo por lo que habia dicho al igual que Odd -Bueno... cargemosnos a esos bichos, tenemos que dar en ese signo, pues vamos-

-ala carga!- dijo Odd. Disparando sus flechas laseres.

Olaya con su guadaña corto por la mitad los dos bloques.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto Olaya a la nada.

-Eh? pues Jeremy donde decias que estaba la torre?

-Al suroeste en el sector del desierto, hay una torre de paso a unos 300 metros-

-tenemos que correr 300 metros?- pregunto Olaya incredula.

-No, os programo la tabla- dijo Jeremy.

-La tabla?- pregunto Olaya incredula.

-Es mi medio de transporte por aqui, te agarras princesa?- dijo Odd subiendose al vehiculo que acababa de aparecer.

Olaya asintio ruborizada y se agarro a Odd, para no caerse.

Ellos fueron a gran velocidad, Olaya disfrutaba de aquel viento fresco y de las piruetas de Odd, pero un laser le dio a Olaya.

-AAH- haciendola caer.

-CHICOS, LA ZIFOSOA- grito Jeremy al ver a la zifosoa en la pantalla.

-¿Qué?- Odd fue descendiendo al ver como la zifosoa envolvia a Olaya en sus tentaculos.

-Odd, haz algo!-

Odd, disparo sus flechas, que dieron en las avispas, entonces vio como mantas, cangrejos y bloques venian a por ellos, era una trampa, pero por que Xana necesitaba a Olaya?

**AHI ESTA EL CAPITULO 1. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO :D**

**un beso a todos, dejadme reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Empecemos con el capitulo 2.**

* * *

**Algo Increíble**

Abrio los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, miro a su alrededor para ver a una especie de mujer fantasma, ya que su vestido parecía terminarse en datos y no tenia piernas, se estremeció un poco.

-Querida sobrinita, bienvenida a Lyoko- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Olaya retrocedió y su cabeza proceso la información que la mujer le había dado, "sobrinita" pero a que demonios viene eso?

-Quien eres?- pregunto Olaya para desviar la mirada de la mujer a la silla, roja que parecía típica de una reina. La mujer sonrio y se sento en la silla, dando una imagen de algo parecido a un cruce de piernas.

-Cariño, es normal que no sepas quien soy, porque tus padres, te alejaron de mi, sobre todo tu tío, yo te cuide una vez cuando tenias dos meses, me llamo Xana, y yo soy tu tía, hace 15 años que no se nada de ti, cuando ese patético de Harrison supo que te encontré, me alejo de ti… no lo entiendo si yo te quiero mucho y no podría hacerte nada, saliste de este mundo sin siquiera verte, querida… ahora que estas aquí, podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido-

Olaya se estremeció, con lo que la mujer llamada Xana, había insinuado esa mujer.

-Estas insinuando que mis padres, los que están en la Tierra conmigo… SON ADOPTIVOS?

-Si. Exacto, tu padre esta en este mundo escondido… es impresionante que deje tal tesoro al descubierto. Tus padres de la tierra, son adoptivos, tu eres hija de Harrison uno de los tres creadores del super ordenador.

-NO ESO NO ES VERDAD- grito asustada Olaya.

-Si lo es querida, las verdades duelen… lo se, pero yo no te mentiría- La mujer se levanto e intento acariciar el rostro de la rubia.

Pero esta aparto la cara y se alejo.

-NO ME TOQUEES!- el grito fue tan potente, que una distorsión hizo que la imagen se desvaneciese.

**~0~0~**

Odd tenia el paso cortado, las avispas desde el cielo, los cangrejos y los bloques desde la tierra, Odd, esquivaba sus disparos, hasta que…

-NO ME TOQUEES!- el grito de Olaya fue tan fuerte, que se creo una onda expansiva, alejando a la zifosoa y destruyendo a los monstruos que rodeaban a Odd.

La zifosoa ya no se veía, y Olaya estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-OLAYA!- Grito Odd, aproximándose al lugar que Olaya estaba.

Olaya tenia los ojos medio cerrados, los abrió un poco para contemplar a Odd, una mirada se cruzo y Olaya se lanzo a Odd, llorando.

-Fue-fue-horribl-ee-habia…hab-ia-una…MU-jeeer! Y-y ella- yo… yo… no…- dijo medio llorando haciendo que Odd, no entendiese nada.

Odd la abrazo contra el, con suma suavidad y beso su cabeza para que ella fuese calmando, y lo consiguió puesto que poco a poco se fue calmando y sonrió a Odd.

-Gracias Odd- su sonrisa hizo un pequeño rubor en Odd.

Miro sus orbes azules celestes y asintió–De nada, princesa- dijo para ayudar a la chica de cabellos rubios a ponerse en pie.

Olaya se sonrojo por la caballerosidad de Odd, puesto a que Ulrich lo habia descrito como "Ligón poco caballeroso".

Ella miro a Odd de reojo y lo observo, le estaba estendiendo una mano para subir a la tabla, ella la acepto.

-Jeremy, Olaya esta a salvo y no ha pasado nada-

-Menos mal Odd… avisare a los demás- dijo Jeremy.

Olaya se agarro a Odd, para no caerse y miro con miedo a Odd -¿A dónde vamos?-

-Pues Jeremy nos ha dicho que los demás estan en el sector del desierto, iremos a ayudarles.

-Vale- sonrio débilmente.

Y Olaya solo pensó en si el estaba ya entrando a enamorarla y si seria bueno seguir manteniéndolo hay o si solo jugaría con ella, ella solo se dejo llevar, intentando ser agradable y seguir conociéndolo mejor, puesto que eso no podía ser amor.

**~0~0~**

Estaba observando la pantalla, alli estaban por un lado Odd y Olaya dirigiéndose a una torre de paso que antes el mismo les habia indicado hace un rato y por otro Ulrich, Aelita y Yumi.

El no estaba seguro de lo que habia pasado con Olaya, pero algo le decia que era malo, Xana tramaba algo relacionado con Olaya, por lo tanto Ulrich los mataria a todos.

Decidio ponerse en contacto con Ulrich, Aelita y Yumi.

-Me recibis?- pregunto Jeremy colocando sus gafas.

-Si Jeremy- dijo Aelita con suavidad.

-Las cosas con Olaya y Odd, se han suavizado, ¿Qué tal vais vosotros?- pregunto Jeremy.

-QUE QUE?- grito Ulrich –QUE LE HA PASADO A OLY?

-Os contare mas tarde, desactivad la torre y luego hablaremos con ella y os contaremos- dijo Jeremy.

-Bien, la torre esta cerca- dijo Yumi.

-Bien, Odd y Olaya van de camino.

-ESPERAREMOS- grito molesto Ulrich.

**~0~0~**

Olaya notaba las miradas incesantes de Odd y el rubor se apoderaba de ella, ella sonreía inconscientemente al ver que sus ojos se cruzaban, su sonrisa crecia.

Atravesaron una torre, cosa que asusto a Olaya, pero vio el interior de esa torre, sonrio al ver ese contenido, pero por algún motivo, ella se solto de Odd, y se dejo caer en la torre, Odd giro su vista y vio como se desmaterializaba.

-OLAYA!- grito para ver su desaparción-

-QUE HA PASADO?- Grito Jeremy.

-se ha desvirtualizado!

**~0~0~**

Olaya se quedo medio dormida, cuando abrió los ojos, ante ella 3 esferas de energía.

-Otra vez? No me digas, que sois amiguitos de Xana!- le grita Olaya sin saber que eran del lado bueno -No quiere escuchar que mis padres son adoctivos no lo son! Y yo no soy su sobrina! No soy nada, es la primera vez que piso esto!-

Las esferas se acercaron a Olaya y empezaron a rodearla, Olaya oía las voces en su interior la que más se acerco fue la esfera violeta.

_-Mi nombre es Harrison, soy tu verdadero padre... hija, corres peligro, te desvirtualizamos por culpa de ella y te llevamos a junto tus padres pero no pudimos quedarnos contigo por la seguridad del mundo, debes creernos._

Olaya los miro fijamente se sentía tonta, no se lo creía, pero... por que la conocían tanto algo había lo extraño.

-Mira, me estoy asustando, quiero que me lo expliqueis de nuevo. Algo que me haga entender que no mentís-

_-Naciste el quince de julio para ti misma, en realidad naciste el cuatro de enero para nosotros en 1973, pero cuando los hombres de negro nos atacaban tu y los demas nos virtualizamos, por eso te quedaste en forma de bebe. Tu color favorito el rosa fucsia, siempre te ha gustado reir y eres demasiado curiosa, sacas buenas notas porque se te dan genial los estudios, sabes karate gracias a que tu "primo" convencio a tus "padres", eres inteligente y hablas francés, alemán y castellano, sueles ser desconfiada hasta que muestren pruebas, tienes 4 lunares, formando un corazón en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda._

Olaya se quedo con la boca abierta... era cierto.

-Es... verdad... entonces vosotros...-

_-Yo soy tu padre, ella es Claris, tu madre, Xana es tu tía que no se encuentra aquí, este es Franz Hooper, mi hermano tu padrino y tio y tu madrina y tía es Anthea aquí presente, aunque los hombres de negro se la llevaron Xana nos ayudo a recuperarla, no preguntes pero ahora es mala y te busca, tienes una prima Aelita, pero no debes contar esto, pondrías a esos chicos en peligro..._

-Entiendo... que hago?-

_-Evita a Xana-_

Olaya asintio.

-Oye, y yo me llamo Olaya de verdad?-

_-No- _contesta la esfera rosa palido _-tu nombre es Ariadna... mi hija-_

-Mamá...- susurro, la abrazo y cuando abró mis ojos, allí estan las torres...

Me desvirtualize...- habla Olaya levantandose del escaner.

Olaya se dirigió ha junto Jeremi.

-Jeremy...- dijo abriendo los ojos, pero al ver a Yumi, Odd, Ulrich y Aelita juntos, supo que había pasado algo.

-Que, no estabais en...?- pero fue interrumpida.

-Que te ha pasado?- pregunto Ulrich -llevamos una hora esperandote.

-Una que?- grita sin comprenderlo.

-Te he rastreado que ha pasado?-

-Yo...-

Recordo las palabras de su padre y dijo -No lo sé, no recuerdo... tengo que... irme a descansar, no me encuentro bien...-

-Haremos una vuelta al pasado, por el escandalo de los apagones.

-De acuerdo...- contesto apoyandose en el metal Olaya.

-Vuelta al pasado-

Jeremy hizo la vuelta al pasado, todo el día siguió normal. Olaya estaba rara sus ojos estaban como confundidos.

-Oly, no tienes hambre?- pregunto Ulrich mirando a Olaya.

-No- nego.

-Te pasa algo?- pregunto Aelita.

Olaya la observo y sonrio -No, estoy bien es solo que, quiero saber que me paso, nada más-

-Lo descubrirás- sonrio Odd.

Olaya sonrió y se levanto. -Iré a llamar a mi padre y preguntaré si esta todo bien en el viaje... Nos vemos después-

-Adiós, olle puedo comerme tu...?- pregunto Odd.

-Sí- interrumpió.

Yendose lejos, hacia la oficina del director Delmás.

-Hola director- saludo Olaya con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Smith, que le trae por aquí?- pregunto el director.

-Puedo llamar a mis padres-

-Claro, necesitas privacidad?-

-Bueno... una poca...- reconoce.

-Tome, le estendió el fijo y se fue yendo.

-Ola- contesto Olaya cuando cogieron el telefono.

Delmás se quedo medio escuchando, y cuando iba a marcharse.

-Papá... quiero que pongas en altavoz...-

Abrió la puerta y salió, cuando escucho.

-Soy... adoptada?-

Delmás se quedo callado... sin saber como reaccionar y cerro la puerta preocupado por la joven de cabellos rubios.

* * *

**Se acabo el capitulo, dos. Dejen reviews, siento la tardanza. :)**


End file.
